Digimon Starforce Black Ace-Red Joker
by rjmiyaki
Summary: The digidestined land on a world apparently around 200 years in the future. Noise, an EM(Electromagnetic)disturbance, causes a huge problem, and it's up to Mega Man, and Kari, who EM wave changes to Mega Woman, to stop it. That same power is then passed of to Kari's friends. Will they be able to stop the villain, Mr. King? K plus just in case.
1. Chapter 1

A crossover with Digimon and Megaman Starforce 3 Black Ace/Red Joker. Tai and the rest of the digidestined are needed to save the world. Kari has a special wave change ability, that soon passes on to her friends.

**I Do Not Own Digimon or the Megaman Series**

It's one night, when Kari, one of the digidestined, came through a portal in the town of Echo Ridge. She was dazed, and then fainted. There was no sign of her digimon partner, Gatomon. She was actually trapped inside a device near Kari's hand.

* * *

The next day, a young boy, named Geo Stelar, was walking along outside Echo Ridge. He has lost his father in a space rocket accident...or has he? Kevin Stelar is actually still alive, but lost in space. Geo knows that one day, he'll find his father, because he's the hero of the world. With him, and his partner, Omega-Xis, EM wave change together in order to form, Mega Man. Omega-Xis is an FM-ian from another world. He wasn't used to the humans, but he adapted to the human life. Geo was walking around, when he saw Kari, fainted.

"Oh no!" Geo yelled. He ran up to Kari, and felt her. "Well she's still alive."

"We should take her back to your house." Omega-Xis said, from with in a device called, a Hunter-VG. Originally was called a Mobile Terminal, but now upgraded to a Hunter-VG. Kari also had the same device. Omega-Xis has a nickname of Mega. Geo also picked up the Hunter next to Kari.

* * *

Kari awaken in a bedroom, on a bed in covers, where there's a lot of space related objects. "Where am I?" Kari said. Then she saw someone coming up to her. It was Geo.

"Oh! You've woken up! We found you fainted outside Echo Ridge." Geo said.

"Echo Ridge? What's that?" Kari said, uneasily.

"I think she forgot her memory, Geo." Mega said, popping out of Geo's hunter.

"Yah! What's that!?" Kari said startled.

"Yep. She has no idea what wizards are, or where she is." Geo said.

"So that's what I am." Gatomon said, coming out of the Hunter Kari has.

"Gatomon!?" Kari said startled again.

"Her name is Gatomon?" Geo said. "Aw! Your wizard looks cute."

"Yeah, don't call me cute." Gatomon said.

"Huh. Guess that she didn't forget her memory completely." Mega said.

"Uh, Kari. Maybe we should tell them the truth." Gatomon said.

"Why?" Kari said.

"Because, they would put you through unnecessary therapy. Also, they could know how we could find our friends." Gatomon replied.

"What do you mean? Are you guys some sort of aliens?" Mega said.

"Mega!" Geo shouted.

"No. Kari's a normal human. I'm a digimon." Gatomon said.

"A digimon? What's that?" Geo said.

"A Digital Monster. We're living monsters made of completely data." Gatomon said.

"Whoa! So you're real?" Geo said.

"Well, probably not. You guys said I was a wizard." Gatomon said.

"Yeah. You just came out of the Hunter." Mega said.

"I bet our digimon friends have been turned into wizards too." Kari said.

"So there are more of you?" Geo said.

"Yeah. There are 8 of us in the group." Kari said. "Right now. I just want to find my big bro, Tai."

"Ok. We can look out for him. In the meanwhile, you could stay here for a while." Geo said. "If I can convince my mom."

"But what can you do?" Gatomon said.

"Uh, you have no home! Yeah, and lost most of your memory." Geo said. They all laughed that it could work. And it did. Geo's mom was convinced that Kari was homeless, and accepted her in. Geo went to school, at Echo Ridge Elementary.

* * *

"Kari, just because you forgot your memory, doesn't mean you can't get an education." Geo's mom, Hope said in the living room.

"Actually, I remember some of my memory. I'm in 3rd grade, and I'm 9 years old." Kari said.

"Oh, so you can go into class then. Alright then. I'll walk you to school." Hope said. Later at school, Geo released Mega out for some fresh air, on the roof. Hope came out of the elevator with Kari.

"Kari?" Geo said.

"Yeah. She still needs to go to school too you know." Hope said.

"Alright. I guess it's good then." Geo said.

"See you Kari." Hope said, as she went down the elevator.

"Well then. I guess you're in school." Geo said.

"Yeah. It might be rough since I left my world at the first day of March." Kari said.

"Hey...Today's the first day of March." Geo said.

"Really? How weird." Kari said.

"Say Geo. Since they're here, can we tell them about your secret?" Mega said.

"What?" Gatomon said.

"Mega. Just because they come from another world, doesn't mean they need to know." Geo said.

"What? Tell us what?" Kari said, questionably.

"Also, we can't while the science team is here testing out their rocket." Geo said. Then, they heard a sudden burst of water coming from the sprinkler.

"Ahh! The sprinkler is out of control!" One person from the team said.

"It must be a virus!" Another one said.

"We have battle cards! Don't worry!" The team leader said.

"But they won't work as well unless we have wizards!" person 2 said. Then the sprinkler tried to shoot at the rocket, but the team leader stepped in to protect it. He was getting drenched pretty badly.

"Geo, let's go!" Mega said.

"Yeah! Let's head for the wave station over there. It's how we can go into the Cyber Core of the sprinkler." Geo said.

"Wait! Can someone explain what's going on around here!?" Gatomon said, coming out of Kari's hunter.

"I'll explain later, right now, let's..." Geo said, before getting interrupted by something that popped up on the screen of his hunter.

EM WAVE CHANGE HOST DETECTED. SATELLA POLICE ACCESSING...

"Satella Police!? Are we in trouble!" Geo said, worrisome.

"Hey, I got the same thing on my screen." Kari said.

"Really?" Geo said.

"It said something about EM wave changing. What's that all about?" Gatomon said.

"EM wave changing is a rare skill. Right now, it seems a certain wizard could fuse with the host. But..." Mega said, then both of them realized something.

"Wait! That means you two can EM wave change!" Geo said.

"Really!?" Kari and Gatomon said. On Geo's screen, it said...

AUTHENTICATION COMPLETE. REGISTERING GEO STELAR, AND OMEGA-XIS AS EM WAVE CHANGE ID "003". ID CARD ISSUED. AUTHENTICATION CODE: "MEGA MAN". Then a card appeared on Geo's screen, that said, ID: 003 Codename: Megaman. Then on Kari's screen...

AUTHENTICATION COMPLETE. REGISTERING KARI KAMIYA, AND GATOMON AS EM WAVE CHANGE ID "005". ID CARD ISSUED. AUTHENTICATION CODE... It took a while for the system to create an authentication code for Kari and Gatomon.

"Where's the code?" Kari said.

"Is it buffering?" Gatomon said.

"No. It's probably because, you two haven't EM wave changed at all." Geo said.

"And how does it know our name?" Gatomon said.

"So you're named Mega Man?" Kari said. "Why not something like Mega Woman for me?" Then the screen beeped and said...

AUTHENTICATION CODE MANUALLY VOICED SELECTED BY USER. CODE NAME NOW CALLED: MEGA WOMAN. Then the screen showed ID: 004 Codename: Mega Woman.

"Oops. Was that bad?" Kari said.

"I don't know, but it looks like we're registered with the Satella Police." Mega said.

"So...we're police guards?" Kari said.

"Not sure, but now it looks like we have to yell out the code name in order to change into Mega Man." Geo said. Then he went up to the terminal, and turned to Kari and Gatomon. "Well? Aren't you coming?"

"What?" Kari said.

"This should be good practice for you two. Defeating viruses should get you up to shape on battling." Mega said.

"But..." Kari and Gatomon both began.

"No buts. Let's go!" Mega said.

"Isn't this how I was when I first meet you?" Geo said.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Mega said. They both laughed. Kari and Gatomon thought about it, and said.

"Ok! We'll do it!" They both said.

"Awesome!" Mega and Geo said. They motioned Kari to go first. Kari went up to it, and took a deep breath. She raised the hunter, and took a look back at the science team. The team leader was still getting drenched, and the pressure of the sprinkler looked like it was getting stronger. She wants to help, so she decides to EM wave change, and won't look back.

"Transcode! Mega Woman!" Kari yelled, and she was transported on an wave road. She was being transformed. Everything was different. Her feet was covered with dark pink boots, that looked kinda robotic. Her body wear was pink with dark pink stripes. In other words, she was all pink. Like Mega Man(Geo), she had that semi-helmet on her head. It was covering her forehead and about 1/12 of the top of her head. It was also pink, with dark pink linings. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, keeping the long hair she had on the front. She had a red vizer on her eyes, and small pointy covering things on her ears. Her neck was covered with the pink scarf she had. She had the armor on her arms, but not around her torso. One noticeable thing was that she had the mega buster on her left arm that Mega Man has. Their busters was different. This time, instead of it having as just a buster, it was an arm too. Mega Man's arm cannon was Mega's head, but now it's switchable from an arm to the buster. On the arm was a scanner for battle cards for some reason. Their left hand pops in and out from the buster. It's like someone knew about the use of battle cards, and altered them whenever a host EM wave changes. Kari's scanner was white, while Mega Man's scanner was green. "Wow! This is neat!"

"I know! It feels nice inside your body!" Gatomon said from inside Kari's body.

"Wow. My left arm is some sort of blaster." Kari, or Mega Woman said, activating the mega buster. Geo came along too. He was wearing something similar to Kari's, only he was wearing blue, and have the extra armor on his torso. And also the noticeable spiky hair he had.

"Hey, we sorta look identical." Geo, or Mega Man, said. "But...I kinda look different from my last change. It's the mega buster."

"Probably because of the new upgrade." Mega said.

"Yeah. Anyway. Let's go into the Cyber Core." Mega Man said. "Follow me Kari! Or Mega Woman. It can be a bit confusing in here." Kari obeyed, and followed Mega Man. He went into the Cyber Core of the sprinkler, and so did Kari. They then entered the core.

"So this is a Cyber Core." Mega Moman said.

"Seems like being processed into data all over again." Gatomon said. They saw the virus in their direction.

"Aww. They sorta look cute." Mega Woman said. They looked like tiny miners. They raised their pick axes to the air, and a blast came from them. Mega Man pushed her out of the way. "Ugh. Thanks. Sorry." She said.

"Don't doubt it. It's your first time." Mega Man said. "I know how to deal with these." He then took out a card with a cannon on it, threw it up, and yelled, "Battle Card!" It landed on the scanner on his mega buster, and turned his blaster into a cannon, and yelled, "Cannon!" He destroyed(Or deleted) some of the viruses.

"Wow. That's cool!" Mega Woman said. "But I have a problem."

"What is it?" Mega Man said.

"Uh...I don't have battle cards." Mega Woman said. Mega, and Mega Man groaned.

"Oh, I forgot. You just got to this world." Mega said.

"Uh...Here! Use this card!" Mega Man said, throwing a card with a plasma gun on it.

"Uh, ok!" Mega Woman replied. Then placed the card on the mega buster and it became a plasma gun. "Whoa! My hand is a weapon!"

"Now where have I heard that before?" Mega said. "Use it!"

"Oh, right!" Mega Woman said. "Plasma Gun!" She held her arm like Mega Man does, and shot at three other viruses.

"Guys! Finish this off with your mega busters! That's the blaster on your arms if you were going to ask Mega Woman." Mega said.

"Oh right!" Mega Woman said.

"Mega Buster!" They both yelled. They both shot at the remaining viruses, and deleted them.

"Alright! That was great!" Mega Woman said.

"Not bad for our first fight." Gatomon said, coming out of Mega Woman. "Although I could have dealt with them my self."

"Well I have more power when we EM wave change." Mega said.

"True." Gatomon said.

"Anyway, let's trans out." Mega Man said. They all nodded, and went out of the cyber core. How they trans out was as if like a laser. They then appeared near the wave station.

"Whoa. That was a weird feeling." Kari said.

"Yeah. You'll get used to it." Geo said.

"Now I know that we can find my friends." Kari said.

"I'm still wondering why we're needed here. This world seems safe when you are always here." Gatomon said.

"Yeah. Us trashing viruses will always work." Mega said.

"I'm telling you! I saw someone!" The boy from the Science Team said. "I saw a boy in blue, and a girl in pink, trans into the Cyber Core of the sprinkler!"

"Then could it be Mega Man!?" The team leader said. Geo and Kari jumped.

"But who could the girl be?" One girl from the team said.

"Maybe Mega Man's sister?" The boy said.

"Uh oh. This is bad. We need to change the subject." Geo said.

"Yeah." Kari said. Then she walked up to them and said, "So, what are you guys supposed to launch?"

"Huh? Oh! Hi!" The team leader said, "Uh, we're supposed to launch a test rocket."

"A test rocket?" Kari said.

"Yeah. It supposed to be similar to the normal size rocket we're building." The girl said.

"I see." Kari said. The team leader begins to blush.

"And I like your hair!" The leader said. "I mean! The rocket, has a nice, texture?" Kari giggles.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kari said.

"So you have a purpose of launching a rocket?" Geo said.

"Yeah, we do." The leader said.

"Anyway, I'm Geo, and this is Kari." Geo said.

"I'm Woodrow Boffin. I'm in the 6th grade. All of my friends call me Woody. Did I mention that you have nice hair Kari?" The leader said, who's called Woody.

"Woody. I'm in the 3rd grade." Kari said. Woody then looked depressed.

"Oh. I see. Sorry." Woody said, blushing. "Let's head back to the science room." The team went back to the science room in the 2nd floor. Geo then forgot something.

"Yah! I forgot about Prez!" Geo said.

"We'd better get to the 1st floor before Prez has a fit!" Mega said. Kari and Gatomon looked confused.

"Who's Prez?" Kari said.

"My friend." Geo replied. "Let's go!" They all went in the elevator and went down to the first floor.

* * *

They were all waiting at the school store. Prez, or Luna, was a blonde with a blue jacket and jeans. Along with her was a boy who is short, and wearing glasses, and a school uniform, named Zack. Also a big kid who was wearing a yellow shirt, and with blue hair, named Bud.

"You're late Geo!" Prez yelled. "How long has it been since I called you!?" Then she noticed Kari. "Who's she? Are you going on a date?"

"What!? No! I'm a 3rd grader!" Kari said.

"A good looking 3rd grader." Zack said.

"Zack, she's too young to date." Bud said.

"You can say that." Gatomon said coming out of the hunter.

"Aww! Is this your wizard!? She looks so cute!" Prez said.

"Please don't call me cute." Gatomon said.

"But how can I say no to someone like her?" Prez said.

"Yeah. Sorry Prez. I had to transform, and..." Geo started.

"Geo!" They all said. "Not in front of your friend!" Prez said.

"It's ok. I know." Kari said. "and I'm Kari."

"What!?" Prez said. "How could you tell her!?"

"Uh, guys." Geo started. "Meet Kari, or Mega Woman." They were all shocked.

"WHAT!?" They said surprised. "She can EM wave change!? And named her self Mega Woman!?" Bud said.

"No fair! I wanted to be Mega Woman..." Prez said.

"But still, she can transform into Mega Woman, and she looks awfully young." Zack said.

"I think we need to explain things around here." Gatomon said. They explain what happened. About how Kari can EM wave change, what her friend Gatomon was, and what they were doing here.

"Whoa! So you're saying that you're a creature known as a Digital Monster..." Zack started.

"And that you're real, whether or not if you're made of data." Prez said finishing Zack sentence.

"That's right!" Gatomon said. "I know I can be cute, but I also want to be treated like I'm tough too."

"Well then. Kari. As future president for Echo Ridge Elementary, I welcome you to the school." Prez said.

"Oh yeah! The elections are coming soon." Geo said.

"That's right. And we're all going to be a team, and fulfill our purpose, which is to me becoming president." Prez said. "That includes you too Kari."

"Me?" Kari replied.

"Yeah. We're all in the same team now. Even though saving the world is Geo's stuff, we can still help Geo." Prez said.

"Well then, alright!" Kari said. "I just hope I can stay for that long."

"You'd better hope so." Bud said.

"But anyway. You should have came here as Mega Man Geo!" Prez said.

"Uh...Why?" Kari said.

"Prez is a huge fan of Mega Man from the start." Zack whispered to Kari.

"Ohhhh." Kari said. "Eh, anyway. What can we do to help make you president?"

"Oh, right. Well we can maybe help some people around the school to boost my reputation." Prez said. "But first, we must become brothers." Kari was confused.

"Um, brothers?" Kari said.

"Oh, in simplest terms, it's how we become friends via our hunters." Geo said.

"Ohhhh." Kari said. For a while, they re-registered their brother bands, since the upgrade to their hunters deleted them. For Kari, Geo's her first brother.

"Is everyone re-registered?" Prez said. They all nodded. "Alright then. I've already came up with a name for our team." Prez took some steps back and said, "Luna 4 Prez!" All of them were having anime sweat running down their heads. They huddled.

"She came up with that all night?" Zack said.

"I'm absolutely speechless." Geo said.

"I don't want to tell her how I feel." Kari said.

"Yeah. She's not that type of person to criticize their ideas." Bud said.

"Also, I had her name my pet...Poor Catnip..." Zack said.

"Well, I bet Catnip is a pretty good name for a cat." Gatomon said.

"Catnip is a dog..." Zack said. And then he sighed. Gatomon and Kari looked at each other.

"Yoo-hoo! What are you guys sharing about back there?" Prez said. They were all anime frozen. And turned to her.

"Oh nothing Prez!" They all said.

"Well...All right." Prez said.

"I'll keep track of your approval numbers Prez." A voice said from Zack's hunter. Then he came out. "I'm Pedia. You can leave all the numbers to me."

"You'll be very useful here Pedia. I'd really want to get my own wizard ASAP!" Prez said.

"You're so lucky guys! Zack has Pedia, Luna is about to get one, and you two..." Bud said, turning to Geo and Kari. "You two can EM wave change! Why can't I!?"

"Well that did happen. Taurus. But he was trying to control you. And Luna had Ophiuchus controlling her." Geo said.

"Should I ask? Or..." Kari said.

"We'll tell you later. Right now, let's see if we can find anybody who's having trouble." Prez said.

"Right!" They all said.

TO BE CONTINUED

My imagination is large. I have a lot of stories just waiting to be told.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Digi-team and Giga Energy Cards

**I do not own Digimon or the Mega Man series**

Geo, Kari and the others are trying to find more students to help out. Kari wanted to call Luna to tell her, her progress, by her hunter. She finally called her.

"Kari? You learned how to call others?" Luna, or Prez said.

"Yeah! I finally got used to this thing. Anyway, I just helped some kids surprise a girl with a blossom tree. I didn't know everything was made out of waves." Kari said.

"Pretty much." Prez said.

"Zack helped me out with reprograming." Kari said. "He would be a great friend with my friend Izzy. He's sorta a tech wizard too. Not an actual wizard that is, just he's great at the techy stuff."

"Yeah. They would. I'd really want to see you EM wave change sometime." Prez said.

"Yeah. You haven't seen me yet." Kari said.

"Anyway. There's someone here in the science room who needs our help. Please come." Prez said and hung up. Kari then went to the science room in the second floor.

"Kari. There you are." Geo said.

"Sorry. I was caught up in something." Kari said.

"Weird things have been happening today. First is the malfunction of the sprinklers, then the moth display was malfunctioning too. I bet Mega Man, or that girl EM form came to help out." Woody said.

"Well, I wonder." Kari said, winking to Geo. They both chuckled.

"Anyway, the construction of our rocket is almost complete. All we need is a Giga Energy Card." Woody said.

"A Giga Energy Card?" Kari said.

"I think Magnes should explain. He's a rocket specialist wizard." Woody said. Then, a wizard came out of the rocket. He had hands that are differently colored. One was blue, and one was red, like a magnet.

"Yup! I'm Magnes! I'll be the brain of the rocket, during it's drive in space." Magnes said. "But, yeah. All we need now is a Giga Energy Card. My magnetic energy combined with the fuel still won't be enough for launch."

"So that's when a Giga Energy Card comes in right?" Kari said.

"Yeah, and they are nearly impossible to get since they are used by the police and the government." Woody said.

"So we can't buy one?" Prez said.

"I think that would be called bribery." Zack said.

"And that won't look good for your reputation." Gatomon said.

"Also, one can't just buy a card. They would be too powerful to be sold to the general public." Woody said.

"Elementary School students using it for a rocket won't be a good reason for getting one." Bud said.

"I wish there was some other way to get a card..." Kari said.

"For that, it would take a miracle." Pedia said.

"I won't give up after they were coming so far." Geo said.

"Me too." Kari said.

"But what would you do?" Bud said. Then a message appeared on Kari and Geo's hunters.

"Hey I got a message." Kari said. "It says that someone is waiting for me in the entrance of the school."

"Hey, I got that message too." Geo said.

"Well that's coincidental." Gatomon said.

"Should we take a look?" Geo said.

"Yeah I guess so." Kari said. "Maybe it's my friends!" Kari rushed to the elevator, and the others quickly followed her. They went down and saw no one at the entrance. "So where are they?"

"I don't know." Geo said. Then they heard a voice.

"Ah, sorry to keep you waiting." The voice said. What shows was a man in a uniform, that looked very policey. The others didn't seem to notice it.

"Who's that?" Mega said.

"I don't know." Geo said.

"I went and bought myself a snack in your store. Bought me a lot of cheep candy." The man said. He was eating one of the candies.

"Oh wow! A mega candy!" Bud said. "They are the popular snack around here, with a great price!"

"So are you the person who called us?" Kari said.

"Yeah. I was here when you guys was running around." The man said.

"Now that you mentioned it. I did see you at the entrance some time." Geo said.

"Anyway, my name is Eos. A.C. Eos. But everybody calls me Ace." The man known as Ace said. "You are Geo Stelar right? And you are Kari Kamiya."

"Well yeah, but...how did you know our names?" Geo said.

"You are very well known in my line of work. Especially since you two are Mega Man and Mega Woman." Ace said. Everybody jumped.

"Wha!? How did you know our identities!?" Kari said.

"Don't worry guys. I'm not your enemy. Time will tell of who I am. For the time being, come to the Spica Mall tomorrow." Ace said.

"Spica Mall?" Kari said.

"It's a new mall that opened up. It takes about 10 minutes to get there by train." Prez said.

"The Wave Battle Tournament is taking place there. I'd like you two to participate in the tournament." Ace said.

"Don't do it guys." Zack said.

"Yeah! This guy's a creep Kari! Just walk away!" Gatomon said.

"And not to mention that our team is trying to fulfill our purpose, which is to get our hands on a Giga Energy Card right now." Prez said.

"A Giga Energy Card?" Ace said. He thought for a while, and said, "Then here's this. How about I throw in a Giga Energy Card for participating." Everyone jumped again.

"What!? How would you..." Geo started.

"Well, I'm saying that I can get you one for participating in the tournament." Ace said.

"Then do it! Do it guys!" Prez said.

"Prez." Kari and Geo both said.

"Then it's decided. I'll see you guys tomorrow in the Spica Mall." Ace said. He was walking out, when he said, "I'm looking forward for that fight Geo and Kari. I mean, Mega Man and Mega Woman." Geo and Kari said nothing.

"That guy seems similar to you Geo." Mega said.

"I'm not that cool you know Mega." Geo said.

"Well not by looks, just by vibes." Mega said.

"I want to know who that Ace guy is." Kari said.

"Yeah. That guy really knows that you guys can EM wave change." Gatomon said.

"Not to mention we need to get that Giga Energy Card." Prez said.

"Then we're going tomorrow." Mega said.

"Everyone should get some rest for tomorrow. Especially you two." Prez said. "You'll need it to fight. We'll meet at the Train wicket by the river."

"Right." Kari and Geo both said. They all went home, and got some rest for tomorrow. Kari got a spare mattress on the floor on Geo's bedroom to sleep on.

* * *

The next day, Geo and Kari were ready to go to Spica Mall. Geo's mom was saying goodbye to Kari and Geo, and trusting Mega and Gatomon to protect them. They went to the train wicket by the river, and went in the train. As usual Bud was late, but managed to get on. In 10 minutes, they reached Spica Mall.

"Wow! This mall is amazing! I bet Mimi would like to come here to do shopping." Kari said.

"Let me guess, she's in your group." Prez said. Kari nodded. After a bit of talking on how the mall was able to be built, and their objective, they were headed to the Mall event area, when along the way, an alarm was sounded.

"Uh, what's with the siren?" Kari said. Then the shutters shut the way over to the Mall event area, and the way back.

"The security system seems to have gone on." Pedia said. "You guys could access the security control panel on the back of the room."

"Thanks Pedia. We'll EM wave change over there." Kari said. She got out her hunter, and yelled out, "Transcode! Mega Woman!" In a few seconds she was transformed. The others got to see her in her EM form.

"Wow! You look great!" Bud said.

"Yeah, now's my turn." Geo said. He got out his hunter, and yelled, "Transcode! Mega Man!" In a few seconds, he was fully transformed. "Well be back!" Mega Man said. They headed to the Wave Station and were transported to the wave roads. They then went inside the security system's CC. Inside, they saw a giant Hertz(An EM being invisible to people) up ahead yelling,

"Emergency! Emergency! Security System Activated!" Mega Man and Mega Woman told it that there was no emergency. "Really? Because I could have sworn that I detected some Noise." The Hertz said.

"Uh, I didn't hear noise." Mega Woman said.

"Not that noise. It's an EM wave disturbance." the Hertz said.

"Just open the shutters!" Gatomon and Mega yelled at it.

"Ok Ok, you don't have to be so scary." The Hertz said. "Deactivated now. The shutters should be open."

"See, this is how I'd like to be treated." Gatomon said. "Well, not the scary part, but tough part." They then pulsed out of the CC and wave road. They saw the shutters open.

"Nice going you two." Prez said.

"Thanks. It was a false alarm." Kari said.

"Alright. Well then, let's get going!" Bud said. They all then proceeded to the Mall event area, where the audience was roaring.

"Alright! This year's winner is A.C. Eos, and his battle wizard, Acid!" Thee woman announcer said. Geo and the others were coming in, and heard what she said.

"It's over already!?" Geo said.

"But we were only 10 minutes late! What's up with that!?" Prez said.

"I checked the result analysis." Pedia said as he came out. "It's truly impossible. That wizard defeated 60 wizards in a row, with a busting level of "S", and cleared each match within 5 seconds!" Everyone jumped.

"How's that possible!?" Gatomon said.

"I don't know, but that must not be an ordinary wizard." Mega said.

"Well, I'm waiting for two more challengers that I called on." Ace said. "And that's Mega Man, and his sister, Mega Woman." Everybody in the audience jumped.

"No way!" One person said.

"THE Mega Man is coming!?" Another one said.

"And he has a sister!?" Another one said. They were all chanting for him and her.

"Well, he did make an excuse for my appearance." Kari said.

"Guys, this isn't worth it." Prez said. "Getting the Giga Card doesn't mean you guys need to get hurt."

"But we're a team! We'll fulfill our purpose no matter what!" Geo said. "Whether we win or lose, we'll still get the card."

"Well be fine...I hope." Kari said. They went behind the group and whispered their transcode, and turned into Mega Man and Mega Woman.

"Well, if he's not coming, I bet we'll just..." Ace started.

"WAIT!" Mega Man yelled out, and he and Mega Woman jumped in the middle of the room. Everyone gasped in the room.

"It's really him!" One person said.

"MEGA MAN!" Another one said.

"The rumors are true! Mega Man does have a sister!" Another voice said.

"Wow! He and Mega Woman are cooler than I thought!" One familiar voice said, that was recognized by Mega Woman. She looked up, and saw her brother Tai, and the other digidestined. She gasped.

"Oh no!" Mega Woman whispered to Mega Man.

"What?" Mega Man said.

"It's my brother! If he recognizes me in the middle of the tournament, it's all over for our identities. Though I am happy that I found my brother, he'll just yell out who I am, and eventually they could find out who you are." Mega Woman said.

"Mega Woman saw me!" Tai said.

"No! She saw me!" His friend Matt said. They were arguing whether Mega Woman saw them. Mega Woman sighed.

"Same old Tai and Matt." Mega Woman said.

"Anyway. Ready to start you two?" Ace said.

"Wait." Mega Man started. "Why do you want to fight us anyway?"

"There's something terrible coming, and want to see if you guys would be good for the job." Ace said.

"So, we're battling your wizard?" Mega Woman said. Tai sorta recognized that voice.

'Hey, she sorta sounds like my sister, Kari, but...no way. She can't be Mega Woman. I'll find her." Tai thought.

"This time." Ace said.

"This time?" Mega Man said.

"Let's get started." Ace said. He got his hunter out, and Mega Man and Mega Woman got ready for anything that Ace could throw at them. Kari just got new battle cards before they went to the Spica Mall. She got the Plasma Gun card ready, and Mega Man got the Cannon card ready. Ace was about to bring Acid out, when the alarm sounded again.

"Huh? Not again!" Mega Woman said.

"Alert! Alert! Wizard out of control in Spica Mall" The voice comm said, and kept repeating.

"Out of Control!?" Mega Man exclaimed.

"Sorry. But we have to go!" Mega Woman said. Then they went toward the area where the wizard is. Tai and the other digidestined decided to help them, and went after them. They saw the wizard out of control there. "Whoa! He's really out of control!" Mega Woman said.

"You can say that again!" Gatomon said. Mega Man noticed something.

"Uh, Mega Woman? Look." Mega Man said, pointing to Tai and the others coming in.

"Oh no. What are they doing here?" Mega Woman said to herself. Then yelled out, "Hey guys! It's too dangerous for you guys to be here! Get out of here!"

"No! We won't go! We want to help!" T.K., Matt's little brother said.

"Yeah! It's hard to explain, but we have battle wizards too!" Joe, the awkward one in the group said. The wizard started to attack, but Mega Woman got a card out, and yelled,

"Battle Card! Long Sword!" Her arm became a sword, and counterattacked at the wizard, knocking it back.

"Get out of here guys!" Mega Woman said.

"No! I told you we..." Tai started, then he was interrupted by Mega Woman.

"Tai! Get out of here!" Mega Woman yelled. Tai gasped.

"Who...How do you know my name?" Tai said. "Unless..." Then he realizes who Mega Woman said. "Kari!?" Everyone gasped.

"Kari's Mega Woman!?" T.K. exclaimed.

"Whoa! No way!" Mimi, the beauty of the group said.

"Listen, I know this is shocking, but I need to fight." Mega Woman said.

"But...Kari..." Tai said, then the shutters shut. Mega Woman noticed that Mega Man was gone. "Kari!" Tai yelled as he pounded the door. Mega Man came from the wave station.

"I had to do it Kari..." Mega Man said.

"I know Geo. But we have to concentrate on this battle. I know I can do this!" Mega Woman said. Then got out a battle card. "Battle Card! Beastslap!" She was turned into Gatomon, and she slashed at the wizard. It was on the verge of being defeated. "Mega Buster!" Mega Woman yelled out, as she blasted the wizard with her arm cannon. Mega Man also assisted. The wizard then calmed down. They all sighed, and deformed. Then, the shutters went open again.

"And code busted!" Izzy, the brains of the group said. Tai went up and hugged Kari.

"Do you realize how worried I was!?" Tai said.

"I'm sorry Tai, but I just got this power, and decided to fight with it." Kari said.

"But, you're not the fighting type. Our digimon are usually fighting the battles." Tai said.

"But I am somewhat fighting the battles." Gatomon said, coming out of Kari's hunter. "We fuse together, and that what makes us powerful."

"Yeah. I've seen that in action." Geo said coming up to Tai.

"I guess, um..." Tai said.

"Geo. Geo Stelar." Geo said.

"Nice to meet you. You've been taking care of Kari?" Tai said.

"Yeah. Me and My mom have." Geo said. The wizard was still buzzing.

"So you're Mega Man?" Matt said. "You look like an elementary school student."

"Yeah. But Kari is a 3rd grader." Geo said.

"Touché." Tai said.

"Hm. I didn't see the battle, but I know that you are right for the job." Ace said as he came into the room.

"Oh, Ace!" Kari said. Then the wizard became out of control again.

"Not again!" Geo said.

"I'm sure Agumon is ready for this!" Tai said.

"I'm sure am Tai!" Agumon said, coming out of Tai's hunter. The rest of the digimon did so too.

"Oh! I forgot! The rest of the digimon became wizards too!" Kari said.

"But I'm not sure if that will be enough!" Gatomon said.

"Come on Gatomon! It's time to..." Kari said, but then was dizzy. Tai caught her.

"Kari!" Tai yelled out.

"Ugh. We're so exhausted." Geo said, holding his head. "Especially Kari. She's been the one using the most battle cards."

"Don't worry Mega Man and Mega Woman. I got this." Ace said.

"Ace no! He'll tear you apart!" Kari yelled out. Ace then called on his wizard, Acid, who looked liked a mechanical version of Mega.

"Guilty Slash!" Acid yelled, and slashed at the wizard. It calmed down immediately.

"T-That was so quick." Tai said.

"I didn't even see it." Patamon, T.K.'s digimon said.

"How's a wizard that fast!?" Palmon, Mimi's digimon said. Then a card came out of the wizard.

"What's that?" Gabumon, Matt's digimon said.

"A playing card?" Sora said.

"It looks like they finally made their move." Ace said. They were all looking at him.

"They?" Geo said.

"Some dangerous people." Ace replied.

"That doesn't give us much information." Tai said. Then, they heard an ambulance siren, and two nurse wizards carried the wizard and the playing card out.

"It's a shame that we didn't get to have our battle like I wanted." Acid said. Mega then came out.

"You think that you've won just because you won a tournament?" Mega said.

"I was only expressing regret. But I suppose it really won't matter since I would have won anyway." Acid said. Mega was getting mad.

"You think you can talk like that in front of me!? Let's go! Right now!" Mega said.

"Please excuse him Ace. He's pretty aggressive." Geo said.

"Why are you calm about this!?" Mega said.

"Please calm down too Acid." Ace said. "It's really not the time."

"Sorry Ace. You just know that I like to tease straight shooters like Omega-Xis and Gatomon over here." Acid said. Now Gatomon came in front of Acid.

"Now you're just asking for it!" Both of them said.

"Calm down Gatomon." Kari said.

"As promised, here's the Giga Energy Card." Ace said, giving Geo the Giga Energy Card. "I have a feeling we'll see each other soon." Then they left the scene.

"About time! I didn't like that Acid attitude." Mega and Gatomon said.

"Well, we got the Giga Energy Card. Let's go tell Prez and the others." Kari said. They all went back to the Mall Event Area, and showed them the Giga Energy Card.

"Wow! Nice job guys!" Prez said. Then she noticed the other digidestined. "Oh, Kari. Are these your friends that you were talking about?"

"Yeah!" Kari replied, and they did a whole load of introductions.

"Alright! Now that we got that taken care with, I think we should return to the school." Prez said. So they all went back to Echo Ridge Elementary, after 20 minutes. The train couldn't quite fit them all.

TO BE CONTINUED

I couldn't make this chapter quite longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Magnetic Danger

**I do not Own Digimon or the Megaman series**

They all went back to the school. Woody and the others couldn't believe their eyes.

"You got one!? I can't believe it!" Woody said.

"It's a miracle!" The girl said. Geo then gave Woody the card.

"I don't know what to say, or how you got this. But, thank you." Woody said.

"No problem. Glad to help. I would be honored to have your vote in the election." Prez said.

"Doesn't seem enough, but if it is enough for you guys, then no problem." Woody said. "Let's install the card!" They agreed, and the science club installed the card. The rocket was now finished. "At long last, our rocket is finally complete!" They were all cheering, everyone in the room. "Everyone did a great job. I've never been this happy, and proud of this team in my whole life."

"Now that's great!" Kari said.

"I know! Luna 4 Prez is the best!" Prez said.

"Yeah!" They all replied.

"Finally! My dream to go into space will be true!" Magnes said coming out of the rocket.

"Yeah! Luna 4 Prez is truly the best." Woody said. "Could we form a brother band?"

"Sure Woody. And while we're at it, we can share the same purpose temporary, until the rocket launches." Prez said.

"Sure. We'd like that!" Woody said. Everyone agreed, and they then made the same purpose, To launch the Rocket. Geo, and friends went back outside, where the digidestined was waiting.

"You done?" Tai said.

"Yep! Tomorrow, we're launching the rocket off the roof!" Kari said.

"Wow! That'd be sweet to see that!" Matt said.

"Yeah, but first things first, where are we going to sleep?" Joe said.

"Well, Geo's mom thinks I have amnesia, and I have no home, so that won't really work if Geo says that all 7 of us have amnesia and are homeless." Kari said.

"We can probably split up. We can fake amnesia, and act homeless to your moms." Izzy said. "Joe and me can probably take Zack's house."

"Yeah. My parent's won't refuse homeless children." Zack said.

"I'm sure that I can tell my mom that you've found your brother, and still have no home to go to." Geo said.

"Yeah, she'll probably won't refuse one more person." Kari said.

"I bet mom would let you two live in our apartment." Prez said, looking at Mimi, and Sora.

"Alright." Sora said.

"And I guess I'll take you two in our home." Bud said to Matt and T.K.

"Ok. That will work for us." They both said.

"Ok. Remember, you guys have amnesia, but you remember your grades, and age, and who your friends are." Geo said. Everyone agreed, and hoped it works all right. Their hopes got lucky. They were accepted into the homes. Bud can be messy, but Matt and T.K. didn't mind. Luna can be strict in tidiness, but Sora and Mimi didn't mind either. Besides, Mimi was strict in tidiness too. Zack told Joe and Izzy everything that's happened to current technology in the time. He finally got to tell someone a lesson of current technology without someone sleeping on him. And Tai was very accepted into the home, since Geo's mom would never say no to a member of Kari's family, since they have each other. Geo's mom told them about what happened to Geo's dad. Since then, Geo was confined into the home, and would never get out and make some friends. Hope doesn't know that Mega made Geo go out and make some friends, and be with the outside world. Everybody got some sleep for tomorrow. Unaware what was about to happen that night. In the science room, Magnes was looking at the rocket, and can't wait for tomorrow.

"Yup, tomorrow will be the day I will go into space!" Magnes said. Suddenly a voice called out.

"I'm sorry, but you won't be making your dream come true." The voice said.

"Who's there!?" Magnes yelled out. Out of the shadows was a boy with spiky hair, and a older teenager with a rather lunar looking outfit. They walked up to Magnes, and threw a playing card at him.

"You will have the title of Spade. I'm your controller Ms. Tia, and he is Jack. What you have there is a noise card. It makes wizards out of control." The teenager, named Ms. Tai said. Then, Magnes started to act strange, and yelling. Soon he transformed into something most ferocious. His arms were now plasma like swords. He was floating on a sphere of dark like energy. Almost like a black hole, without the destruction part. "Spade Magnes, send this school into oblivion." Spade Magnes roars, before the scene changes.

* * *

Agumon and Gatomon were jumping on Kari and Tai.

"Get up! Wake up! You overslept!" They both yelled. They then woke up.

"Geez guys. Could you wake us up a little lower in volume?" Tai said.

"You guys overslept." Geo said, coming into the room with breakfast on a tray.

"Thanks Geo." Tai said, stretching. "Say. How did you guys became Mega Man and Mega Woman yesterday?"

"It's through a process of EM wave changing." Gatomon said.

"What's EM wave changing?" Agumon said.

"It's a skill where the host's wizard fuses with him/her. It's really rare to do." Mega said.

"Really? I'd like to do that one day." Tai said.

"We'll, maybe there will be a day." Agumon said.

"Yeah. Anyway, let's start to get going." Tai said, finishing his breakfast.

"Yeah. Let's get dressed." Kari said. Geo's mom washed and ironed their clothing last night, so Tai and Kari wore their clothing from yesterday. They got dressed, and went out. They meet up with their friends on the rooftop.

"Got a good night's sleep?" Geo said.

"Yep! I'm ready for anything!" T.K. said. "Hey, Geo. Something appeared on my hunter last night."

"What is it?" Geo said.

"Well it said something about EM wave changing, and..." T.K. said before getting interrupted.

"EM wave changing!?" Kari said.

"Yeah. It said I'm user 006." T.K. said. "Why? What's wrong?"

"That's the skill we do to become Mega Man and Mega Woman!" Geo said. Everybody jumped.

"No way! You can EM wave change!? How's that possible!?" Matt said.

"I don't know. It said something about a transcode of Mega Patamon." T.K. said.

"And that's my name." Patamon said.

"Mega...Patamon?..." Geo said.

"Strange, I was Mega Woman, and fused like you, Geo. Why Mega Patamon? Will you turn into a more powerful version of Patamon?" Kari said.

"It seems that way." Izzy said. "It seems that you have the power in your hunter, then was passed off to us. I don't think that we'll be like you guys. I think we'll be formed from a mix from the 2nd form of our digimon, with the highest level our digimon can go to."

"So my EM wave change form is Patamon, mixed with MagnaAngemon?" T.K. said.

"Seems that way." Kari said. "Hopefully you won't have to test it today if nothing goes wrong."

"Yeah. But I made some secret checks to the interior and the exterior of the rocket." Izzy said. "Nothing seems wrong."

"How about Magnes? He's the one controlling the whole thing." Prez said.

"I don't really have the appropriate software to check on him." Izzy said.

"Wow. Such low tech. And to think we live in the 22nd century." Zack said.

"We're in the 22nd century!?" Joe said.

"Wow! No wonder things are very techy here. We live in the year 1999." Tai said.

"Whoa! That's like 200 years in the past!" Mega said.

"Yeah, but they are from another world." Geo said.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" Woody said, on the microphone. He got everyone's attention on the roof. A bunch of teachers, and parents came to see the launch. "It's finally time to launch the Science club rocket in space!" Everyone cheered. "It couldn't be possible if it weren't for Luna! Her team made this all possible for me!" Everyone cheered for Prez, and she waved. "Without further do! It's time to launch the rocket!" Pedia appeared from behind Zack.

"Zack, Prez's approval rating will shoot up over 40% if the rocket launches. It's skyrocketing right now!" Pedia said.

"Now that would be enough to be student body president!" Mimi said.

"Think of the popularity for Prez!" Sora said.

"She would be the popular girl in the school!" Biyomon, Sora's digimon said.

"Magnes! Start launch regulations!" Woody said in a controller. The rocket began it's ignitions. Their heartbeats are pumping very hard, praying for the rocket to launch. Just as their hopes were going to get lucky again, the rocket stopped, and starting to vibrate, and short circuited.

"Is it supposed to do that!?" Palmon, Mimi's digimon said.

"No! Something must be wrong!" Izzy said.

"The controls aren't working!" Woody said. "Magnes! Magnes respond!" Magnes emitted a roar from the controller. "Wha! What's wrong!? What happened to you Magnes!?"

"Woody!" Izzy said. "The energy won't stop increasing! I checked my laptop!"

"What!? That can't happen!" Woody said.

"What happens if it won't stop increasing!?" Geo said.

"It will explode!" Izzy and Woody replied. Everybody on the roof jumped.

"It's going to blow up!?" One person said.

"Let's get out of here!" Another one said.

"Run for your lives!" Another one said. They all ran, but two got stuck. They were being pulled toward the rocket by Magnes increased magnetic pull.

"This isn't good." Pedia said. "If the rocket explodes, it would destroy the school entirely. In worst case scenario, it would do some damage to Echo Ridge too."

"That can't happen!" Bud said.

"Why is this happening!?" Woody said.

"This is just like what happened at the Mall yesterday!" Geo said.

"So could this mean..." Mega said. Kari stepped forward.

"I'm going!" Kari said. Everyone, but the science team turned to her. Luckily, they weren't listening to the conversation they're having.

"No way! It's too dangerous!" Tai said. "I don't want to lose you again!"

"Again? What happened?" Mega said.

"Well...there was one day...where I kinda almost...died..." Kari said, hesitantly. Everybody, but the science team, and the people being pulled of course, jumped.

"You almost died!?" Geo said.

"That's horrible!" Prez said.

"Tai, you can tell them all you want, but right now, I'm going into the cyber core of the rocket." Kari said.

"I'm going too! Don't worry Tai. Whatever happened, I'll protect her with my life!" Geo said.

"But I don't want to lose you too!" Prez said.

"It might explode!" T.K. said.

"Can't we send our digimon to handle the problem too!?" Matt said.

"Matt." Gabumon, Matt's digimon started. "I would be glad to help, but there's this weird feeling coming from the rocket. It's, like, weakening me."

"I'm feeling it too, only it's a bit lighter on me, but if we don't do something, this school, and parts of Echo Ridge will be destroyed!" Gatomon said.

"Then we're staying!" Luna said.

"What!?" Geo said. "No! You can't!"

"We don't leave any teammate behind! And that's final!" Tai and Prez said.

"Guys..." Kari and Geo said.

"I didn't hear the whole conversation, but we're staying too!" Woody said. "We're responsible for the rocket anyway."

"This won't be good if we sit here and talk all day." Gatomon said.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for!?" T.K. said from the wave station. "Let's go!"

"T.K.! No you can't come!" Kari said, coming with Geo to the station.

"Yeah! You're just a beginner at this!" Matt said, coming up to the station as well.

"And who was the guy who defeated Demimon all by himself!?" T.K. said. "I'll be fine on my own. Kari and Geo will keep and eye on me!"

"But..." Matt began, then sighed. "Fine...You'd better come out of there alive, right?"

"I will. I promise." T.K. said hugging his big brother. "I'll see you."

"Right. Let's go!" Geo said. They all got out their hunters.

"Transcode! Mega Patamon!" T.K. yelled first.

"Transcode! Mega Man!" Geo yelled next.

"Transcode! Mega Woman!" Kari yelled out last. T.K. turned into Patamon, with a few differences. Like Geo and Kari, he has the scanner for battle cards on his arm. He doesn't have the mega buster as his primary weapon, but he can preform Mega Boom Bubble, like Patamon, without the Mega part. The wings on his ears were more like angel wings, and his skin was more robotic, like Mega Man and Mega Woman.

"Wow. It's really weird to be almost like Patamon." Mega Patamon said.

"This is going to be a little weird. But for now, let's go into the cyber core! We're just going to call you T.K. still. To avoid confusion." Mega Woman said.

"Alright." Mega Patamon, or T.K. said. They went toward the new addition to the wave road, leading toward the rocket.

"I'll see you Tai." Mega Woman said. They all went inside the Cyber Core, and landed to see Spade Magnes himself.

"Grrr! You think that I'd would give up!? Fat chance! I'm invincible!" Spade Magnes said.

"Not everyone is invincible!" Mega Woman said. "Battle Card! Fire Bazooka!" Her arm became a volcanic cannon, and shot a wave of fire at Spade Magnes. It had somewhat effect against him. "Nothing!"

"Try one more time!" Mega said. Suddenly, Spade Magnes formed missiles, and shot them at them. They dodged it all, but one missile had formed a circle in which stops the movement of their enemy. "Don't step on that!"

"Ok." T.K. said. "I can mostly float above them, so I have nothing to worry about!"

"Alright!" Mega Man said. "Battle Card! Plasma Gun!" He shot a plasma shot at Spade Magnes, and it also did somewhat effect on him. He tried to slash at Mega Man, but...

"Battle Card! Long Sword!" Mega Woman yelled out, as she defended Mega Man.

"I'm going for him!" T.K. yelled out. "Boom Bubble! Pop!" He shot a powerful shot of airballs at Spade Magnes. It did a much better effect. "Wow! I must be powerful!" Spade Magnes tried to hit him, but he quickly dodged him.

"T.K.! Here!" Mega Woman yelled out, as she threw T.K. a card, with a spreader on it. "Use it!"

"Oh, right!" He placed it on the scanner, and on his back was the spreader. "Whoa! Wicked! Oh, right!" He then flew toward Spade Magnes, "Take this! Spread Shot!" Spade Magnes took some considerable damage. "Ariel attacks always work!"

"Nice one!" Mega Woman said. Spade Magnes tried to attack T.K., but, "Battle Card! Beastslap!" Mega Woman then turned into Gatomon, and slashed at Spade Magnes. But T.K. also had plans.

"Battle Card! Barrier!" T.K. yelled out. He was just in time. The barrier nullified Spade Magnes' attack. They all came together.

"Now! Together!" Mega Man yelled out, as he held out his mega buster

"Mega Buster!" Mega Woman yelled.

"Boom Bubble!" T.K. yelled. All attacks hit Spade Magnes, and he was defeated. Small explosions were appearing all over him, and emitted a bright light.

"Is...this what happens if we're...deleted?..." Mega Woman said, shaking.

"Huh? Why do you say that?" Mega Man said. "Calm down. There's nothing to worry about. You are a powerful girl."

"Don't think that you're going to lose, and you will win." Mega said.

"Thanks guys." Mega Woman said.

"If we have each other Kari, then we won't have anything to worry about." T.K. said.

"Thanks T.K." Mega Woman replied.

"Ugh. What happened?" Regular old Magnes said.

"Whoa! He's back to normal!" Mega Woman said. Then a playing card came out, and all of them have a weird feeling.

"What's wrong Kari?" Gatomon said.

"Ugh. Nothing...I just had a weird feeling." Mega Woman replied. "More importantly, why was there a playing card on him?"

"Some people appeared last night, and called it a noise card. They said it's a card that makes wizards go out of control." Magnes said.

"Really? Who was it?" Mega Man said.

"Sorry. I don't remember." Magnes said. They groaned.

"Oh well. At least the rocket won't explode." T.K. said.

"Let's get out!" Mega Woman said.

"Sorry for all the trouble I caused for you guys." Magnes said.

"It's ok Magnes. We're glad to help." Mega Man said. They then pulsed out of the rocket, and came back to the wave station.

"Hey! We're back!" Geo said.

"Guys! The rocket is back to normal! What happened!?" Woody said.

"Uhhh..." Kari said.

"We called Mega Man and Mega Woman!" T.K. said. "And I sent in my wizard to assist them!"

"You guys actually called Mega Man and Mega Woman!?" The girl from the science club said.

"How'd you do that!?" The boy from the science club said.

"Classified." Kari said. "Anyway, let's see that rocket launch!"

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled out. The rocket began it's ignitions.

"Everything is good Woody!" Izzy said.

"Good! Magnes, be safe, and contact us when you get there. Ok?" Woody said.

"Yuuuuuup!" Magnes said, excited. The rocket then launched into the sky, and proceeded with an incredible speed!

"It launched! We did it!" Woody said. Everyone was cheering at the success of the launch.

"We've made a dream come true!" Kari said. "Magnes got his wish. To go to outer space."

"Outer Space..." Geo was saying, looking up at the sky. "You think that we'll find my dad one day?"

"We will Geo. We promise." Tai said.

"Thanks guys." Geo said. "You guys really are our friends!" Everyone laughed. On the top of the elevator, Ace was secretly watching.

"EM wave change ID003, 005, and now 006. They're popping up more that I thought." Ace said. "Those other children that came with Kari must be future EM wave changers. We have to watch them closely."

"You do realize that we could have been incinerated if they failed to stop the rocket." Acid said.

"But I believed in them, 100%." Ace said. "All the crimson that was emitted from the battle, is gone. Someone must have collected it. Definitely not anyone else here."

"Who would have done it?" Acid said.

"We'll have to do more investigating to find out." Ace said, then was munching on probably his 12th Mega snack bar for the day.

"You think you're eating too much of those snack bars?" Acid said.

"It's a celebration snack." Ace said.

* * *

The scene changed toward the bystanders in Echo Ridge that were watching the rocket launch. They were in awe that the rocket launched, while the two people that made their move last night were in distress.

"Ugh. I wanted to see that school be crumbles! Why didn't it work!?" Jack said.

"Maybe a pest got in our way." Ms. Tia said.

"At least the test for the Noise cards were a success. Also we got the stuff that is emitted from them." Jack said.

"Yes true." Ms. Tia replied. Then the phone was ringing. She answers. "Yes, Mr. King?"

"I've identified the pest that interfered." Mr. King said. "It's everybody's hero, Mega Man, and his so called, sister, Mega Woman. Also another pest that came with them."

"Mega Man, and Mega Woman? Figures. They always get in the way of evil." Jack said.

"They all go to school at Echo Ridge Elementary." Mr. King said. "Both of you should infiltrate the school, and investigate them. Any friends they have, shouldn't be considered EM wave changers until we can identify they can. Find their secret and their weaknesses."

"Why not eliminate them?" Jack said.

"I'm not in the interest of destroying them. They would be valuable test subjects." Mr. King said. "I have data for them. I'll send it to you."

"We live to serve you Mr. King. Understood, and out." Ms. Tia said. He hung up, and the data came through.

"I just want to destroy them! Not investigate them!" Jack said.

"We can't go against his orders. Just cool it." Ms. Tia said. They got the data, and found out Mega Man, and Mega Woman's identities.

"Geo Stelar, and Kari Kamiya. They are Mega Man and Mega Woman." Jack said.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Leave a review to tell me how I'm doing. School, and juggling between 5 stories is hard work. I will finish these stories!


End file.
